Funhouse Phantom
by phobialonestar
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are with the Professor at the State Fair in Missouri, where they live. They go on many rides, then finally a Funhouse. But, something terrible awaits them, could the Funhouse Phantom Legend be true? The Powerpuffs will have to find t


The sun shone brightly into the three oval shaped windows of the Utonium household. Four little girls slept soundly in a large bed; dreaming of the upcoming adventures they were going to have at the State Fair that summery day. Sunlight grew on their bed until it met their faces. Blossom, the leader of the group, started to squirm. She woke up wearily; her eyes open just an inch, enough to see her surroundings.  
  
"Come on guys," Blossom said floating out of bed, "It's time to get up, we don't want to miss the fair." Blossom gradually started to open her eyes, while the other three girls woke up.  
  
Beanie, the jumpy full of energy brown haired girl, woke up like a bullet and started zipping around the room excitedly. Bubbles, the cutest one of the group and the blonde, woke up and saw Beanie zipping around, and humbly joined her.  
  
"Quiet!" Buttercup whined and turned over, throwing a pillow at Beanie.  
  
"Hey!" Beanie cried as the pillow threw her to the ground.  
  
"STOP IT!" Blossom yelled, while brushing her hair. "We have to get ready, or we'll be late."  
  
"Fine." Buttercup said, very grumpy, floating to the mirror to comb her hair.  
  
Beanie and Bubbles floated over to the mirror to brush their hair also.  
  
Brush, Brush, Brush  
  
Buttercup floated into the closet to get dressed, and came out with a sleeveless shirt and dark green shorts. She had a baseball cap on her head backwards, to show she was a tomboy. She slipped on some green sneakers by the door and floated downstairs.  
  
Bubbles went in next, and came out with a sleeveless baby shirt and dark blue shorts. She had instead of hat, her pigtails in blue ribbons. She put on her shoes by the door, and floated downstairs.  
  
Beanie went right after Bubbles, and came out with a sleeveless lavender shirt with dark purple shorts. The shirt said "Avril Lavigne," concluding her favorite band was a punk rocker. She slipped on her shoes, and floated downstairs following Bubbles, taking her bucket hat on the way.  
  
Blossom was last, wearing the same thing only in shades of pink. She was wearing, though, her hair just in a ponytail with a red ribbon holding it instead of her usual bow and hair-clip. She put on her pink shoes, and zipped downstairs, shutting the door behind her.  
  
The kitchen smelled of Eggs, Pancakes, and sausage. Beanie, Bubbles, and Buttercup were already shoving down the eggs, pancakes, and sausage, ignoring Blossom's arrival to the kitchen. Beanie had headphones on and her CD player in her mini-backpack, humming silently to Avril's music as she ate.  
  
Blossom sat next to Buttercup, and started to eat her plate as fast as she could keep up with the others. Bubbles had headphones on too, that connected to Beanies CD player, and was humming too. Blossom noticed right away that she had an Avril Lavigne shirt on also.  
  
"Ok girls," Professor said, suddenly appearing to the kitchen door, "Today is going to be lots of fun, but don't fly too much, not many people that are going here have seen you before, so don't fly at all until we leave, then you can stretch your muscles."  
  
The girls nodded, even Beanie and Bubbles heard the whole thing, like they had two different hearing ears that could hear two things at once!  
  
"But Professor, we are known all over Townsville!" Bubbles said taking off her headphones for her answer. Beanie took off hers and turned off the music, since she was done with her rather large breakfast.  
  
"Yes, but not the state of Missouri." Professor pointed out, dangling his keys, hinting it was time to go.  
  
"Yea!" Bubbles exclaimed, and her and Beanie flew to the car like lightning. Blossom and Buttercup followed, and the Professor came running last.  
  
"This is going to be a great day!" Buttercup said as they drove down the highway. Little did they know, the day was going to be the worst possible day of their little lives. 


End file.
